¡Nace el equipo 6!
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Obito ama a Rin, ahora que es un ninja se dio cuenta su vida podría acabar en cualquier momento y esa posibilidad le hizo reflexionar, se imagino a si mismo muerto pero por alguna razón... No era el no poder volverse Hokage lo que le preocupaba o no poder ser reconocido, lo único que podía ver con un nudo en la garganta era a Rin. Debe confesar sus sentimientos.


**(Insert Music: Main Menu Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Ost)**

**Parte 1:** La determinación de Obito

La academia ninja, sin importar que tan fuerte sean todos y cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha mas memorables ha pasado por allí, desde Orochimaru pasando por Minato y terminando con Danzo, muchos ninjas poderosos estudiaron en sus salones de clases y aunque ahora mismo sean personas reconocidas en el mundo ninja, hubo una época donde incluso Sarutobi estaba asustado por la posibilidad de no convertirse en genin, por esta razón esta historia se remonta a varios años atrás, en una época donde las cosas eran más sencillas, donde un movimiento en falso no significaba tu muerte, donde era valido... Soñar.

Salón A-1.

Hace varios años atrás.

Finalmente había llegado el día esperado por todos, era el momento del examen, la prueba escrita acababa de terminar y pronto comenzaría la práctica, muchos han estado estudiando y entrenando para este día, quizás "genin" no sea mucho en el mundo ninja pero ahora mismo es lo único que existe, lo más importante.

Sentado en la primera fila se encontraba un estudiante cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, no estaba enfermo o algo parecido, solamente estaba nervioso murmurando algo para si mismo.

- ¿El examen genin tenia prueba escrita? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Esto está mal, muy mal. ¿Doton tiene ventaja contra Raiton...Verdad?

Mientras frotaba su cabeza frenéticamente, pudo notar como la sombra de una persona lo cubría delante de él, volvió a la realidad y alzo la mirada.

Era una chica.

- ¿Doton ventaja contra raiton?

Cuando noto quien era sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, sonrió sin darse cuenta y finalmente hablo.

- Hola... Rin

- Hola Obito, ¿No estás nervioso? ¡Pronto seremos genin!

El Sensei había salido a llevar los exámenes para ser revisados luego, por ahora debía evaluar el examen práctico así que en el tiempo que hacia eso como era natural todos se habían levantado de sus asientos discutiendo sobre el examen.

- S-si... Eso espero.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que había respondido, de hecho no estaba seguro que le habían preguntado así que ahora tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el resultado del examen.

- ¡Por otro lado! ¿Lo supiste? Dicen que Kakashi vendrá hoy.

- Kakashi... ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar un estirado como él con nosotros?

Obito estaba enamorado de Rin, esto era un hecho obvio pero si había algo aun más obvio eran los sentimientos que sentía Rin por Kakashi.

- Ya sabes, el se graduó de genin antes que nosotros pero no tiene ningún equipo para poder hacer misiones así que hoy cuando asignen grupos a nuestro salón, el se presentara para pertenecer a alguno.

Rin siempre hablaba de manera enérgica y feliz sobre Kakashi, la felicidad que irradiaba su cara... Era un sentimiento que Obito no podía despertar en ella y al saber eso, su corazón se retorcía detrás de una sonrisa falsa para cubrir sus sentimientos.

La razón por la que Rin hablaba con Obito se resumía en una palabra: "Kakashi", solo con el podía hablar tanto como quisiera sin aparentemente aburrirse y en parte es cierto, a decir verdad siempre terminaba lamentándose haber tenido esas conversaciones con ella pero entonces la sonrisa de ella aparece en su mente, haciendo que todo valga pena.

- Ya veo, como se graduó de genin hizo el vago mientras esperaba nuestra graduación ¿eh? Típico de Kakashi, seguro habrá perdido su forma, tan solo siento lastima por el grupo en el que quede, solamente los retrasara.

En respuesta a eso, ladeo la cabeza como cuando alguien pregunta o dice algo con una respuesta tan obvia que parece increíble que haya personas que piensen así.

- ¿De qué hablas?, Es cierto que Kakashi no ha participado en misiones pero ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo preparándose para los exámenes chunin, leyó cada registro sobre los anteriores exámenes y ha estado fortaleciendo su cuerpo, los rumores dicen que puede que incluso se vuelva Hokage.

Al terminar de decir eso, se llevo las manos para cubrir su boca y dio pequeñas carcajadas, este gesto tan lindo podría haber hecho sonrojar a Obito hasta explotar pero paso lo opuesto, cuando ella se detuvo y pudo fijarse claramente en Obito...

- No.

- ¿Obito?

Su mirada se había tornado serie, sus cejas se inclinaron pero no por estar enojado o algo por el estilo, era debido a una concentración y firmeza absoluta, era la misma cara de una persona que estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

La mirada de un hombre que había tomado una decisión.

- El Próximo Hokage, ¡Seré yo!

La masculinidad y determinación de Obito aunque fuera por un momento, sacaron a Kakashi de la mente de Rin y lo único que había ahora, eran esas palabras rebotando en su mente.

Había una luz, algo místico en él cada vez que hablaban sobre los Hokages y aunque ella no entendía del todo, le recordaba la otra razón por la que Rin era amiga de obito.

- (Y quiero estar junto a ti cuando eso pase)

Lentamente ella cubrió su mano con la suya, se sonrojo y rápidamente movió su cara a un lado donde el no pueda verla, así, sin mantener contacto visual le respondió.

- Si...

En los siguientes capitulos se desarrollara mas su relación, Obito se dara cuenta de lo importante que es Rin realmente para el y tras varios acontecimientos es que decidira confesar sus sentimientos, objetivo que es el tema del fic.

Dejen sus comentarios ! n.n


End file.
